


And ACTION!

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF, Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Y/N shoots a sex scene for Kong with her crush Tom Hiddleston. But suddenly it's not just a scene...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 37





	And ACTION!

Y/N was nervous about today's film shoot, even though they had already been shooting Kong for three weeks. But today was different. Today Y/N had to shoot a sex scene, but not with just anyone, but with Tom Hiddleston himself. "So nervous about today?" Y/N winced and looked over her shoulder at Tom.  
"N-No.. I-I'm not nervous." Y/N pedaled nervously without being able to get a clear word out. Tom gently stroked her upper arms reassuringly. Although he tried to reassure her, he did the exact opposite. Tom made her nervous and every time she looked at him her panties would get wet.  
"You don't have to be nervous, we're all professionals." Y/N nodded before they were both taken to their cabins to undress. A few minutes later, when Y/N stepped back out, she saw Tom sitting on the edge of the bed, also in a bathrobe. Y/N sat down next to Tom as the director explained the scene.  
"So it's your last night in Saigon before James has to leave for Skull Island and you want to make love one last time. Try to make it look real and passionate" Tom and Y/N silently agreed. An assistant came over to the two and took their robes from him. Y/N lay down under the covers, getting more nervous with each passing second, even though she was aware that Tom and she were not going to have sex with each other for real. The other side of the blanket lifted and Y/N felt Tom lay down next to her. "And action!" The director called out loudly. Tom pulled Y/N to him and began kissing her.  
"James." Moaned Y/N into the kiss and held him by his shoulder. Tom rolled on top of Y/N and pressed his body against hers. Y/N tried not to open her eyes in shock when she felt Tom's hard cock against her. Although she tried to ignore it, her body couldn't and her panties got wet. Tom kissed her neck and rubbed his body against Y/N.  
"I can feel your desire, you want me." At first Y/N thought Tom was just playing the scene, but he had spoken too softly for the camera. Tom's hands disappeared under the covers. One of his hands pulled her panties aside and Tom pushed a finger into her pussy, "You're wet." Tom pulled his finger out of her pussy and licked it. He took her wrists in one of his hands over her head. Tom pulled his cock out of his boxers and pulled her panties out of the way. Tom looked into Y/N's eyes, searching for a protest, but her eyes radiated pure desire for him. He pushed his rock hard cock into Y/N's pussy in one quick thrust.  
"Oh...my...God..." Y/N moaned loudly between Tom's hard thrusts. He wrapped her legs around his hips with his free hand. Tom kissed her neck, down to her breasts. They both forgot they were shooting a scene. Tom sat up on his knees and thrust into Y/N's pussy at a different angle. He hit her G-spot, he hit her G-spot more times with his cock and rubbed her clit. Y/N stiffened as the orgasm hit her.  
"And cut! I'd still like to change the angle of the camera, stay right there." Y/N and Tom looked at each other. Tom moved his hard cock slightly in her pussy, letting her know it wasn't over yet. "And camera off!" Tom immediately began to thrust further into Y/N. He let go of her wrists and turned her so that he was sitting against the headboard and Y/N was on top of him. Tom held her by her waist while she bounced on his cock. He thrust hard into her pussy and let her fall forward into his chest. Tom put his hand on her back and kissed her neck.  
"God you are so beautiful, Y/N." Tom moaned softly in her ear. He rubbed her clit and Y/N's pussy tightened around his cock. "Come with me." Tom thrust into her pussy, filling her with his cum. Y/N stiffened and came along with Tom. He leaned his forehead against hers as they came down from their climax.  
"And cut! That was fantastic!" The director shouted, ending the shoot for the day. Tom pulled his cock out of Y/N's pussy and pulled back her panties. He put his cock back in his boxers. They both took the robes the assistant gave him and put them on. Y/N quickly, before Tom had a chance, went into her stall. She leaned against the closed door, unable to believe what she and Tom had done. When there was a knock on her door, she pushed herself off the door and opened it. Tom stepped into the room without saying a word and pushed Y/N against the door.  
"If you thought that was a one time thing, I'm really sorry, because I really don't have a plan to just let you go like that." He kissed her and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around Tom's hips as he pushed her against the door. Tom pulled open her bathrobe and ripped her panties, which were covered in his cum, off her pussy. Y/N also opened his robe and Tom pulled his granite hard cock out of his boxers. "You don't know how long I've wanted you." He rubbed his cock over her wet pussy.  
"Please, Tom, fuck me." Y/N begged. Tom thrust into her in one swift thrust. He braced himself with one hand on the side of her head. Y/N held onto his shoulders as he thrust into her. Tom rubbed her clit as he thrust into her pussy without pause. A knock on the door made them both pause.  
"Y/N?" The assistant asked.  
"She's busy." Tom stated before slamming his cock into her pussy with a hard thrust to punctuate his words and rubbed her clit. Y/N tightened around Tom's cock. After a few more thrusts, she came around him. Tom moaned loudly and filled Y/N with his cum, "We should go take a shower." Tom smiled at Y/N. She nodded in agreement and returned his smile. "And Dan let's go eat."  
"I'm starving." Tom looked at her knowingly and his cock started to get hard again. He walked, without pulling his cock out of her pussy, to the bathroom and into the shower stall. It was clear to both of them that they still had a ways to go.


End file.
